kagicfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fan of Steven/Ideas for new addons
I want the addon creators to be able to look at these suggestions and create new addons.Also, other people can put their ideas for addons here. Monsters minecraft as gems. I liked that the corrupted version of purpurite (amalgam) is a shulker. Therefore, it would be possible to create an addon with all the monsters of minecraft..For example,1 the guardian will be tourmaline.I decided so because the Gigantic Fish Fugu (Watermelon Tourmaline) in a damaged form look like a fish, and the guard looks like a fish.Its ability can be in the fear of underwater breathing and fighting with mobs.It will release the laser from its one eye.2 Elder guardian more rare and bigger type of guardian.She upon impact can apply the effect of fatigue III. She will have a little more damage as well as more health.3 Creeper will be Apatite.A gem that will also fight.But it can undermine the enemy without destroying a single block.4 Enderman will be tanzanite.She will be a thin and tall gem that can fight. And when you're in danger. It will move you to a safe place.5 Blaze will be amber. Gem shooting fireballs.It will increase in 2 blocks. And so on. Metals When KAGIC appeared bismuth I came up with the idea of creating a addon where there are metals and not only.1 Gold is a metal that can throw gold bars at enemies. And also fuse.2 Silver is a metal that will be an engineer that is able to do any thing using a minimum of resources. Also able to work in the mine if equipped with a pickaxe and cut trees if equipped with an ax.3 Iron is a metal which will be an alloy between gold and silver(though it is not so in reality).It will be formed by the attack of silver which is located next to the gold.It has 2 hands, 2 legs, 4 eyes and is an increase in 4 blocks.Also will fight.And so on. New KAGIC fusions 1 Spinel is a fusion of ruby and zircon.She has a lot of hairstyles depending on hairstyles zircon.Her uniform combines zircon and ruby uniforms. Has 4 eyes 4 hands 2 feet.Knows how to fight and imposes the effect of strenght on the player and the fire resistance itself.2 Ammolite is the fusion of pearls and bismuth.She has rainbow hair dreadlocks like bismuth.Has 4 hands 2 legs 2 eyes she is thin and incomplete transmits the shape of the nose pearls.Knows how to fight and enchant a weapon without the aid of books, but for this it is necessary to have for example:1 spider eye(power 1) and so on.Also, she has like opal has a hanging part.Its insignia of distinction is the belt separating the lower and upper parts.3 Green diamond is a fusion of yellow and blue diamonds.Has 2 eyes 2 hands 2 feet.Combines the growth of yellow and blue diamonds.She also has the abilities of these two diamonds.4 Cat's eye is a fusion of sapphire and Jasper.Has 3 eyes 4 hands 4 feet.Able to fight and apply the effect of night vision.The upper uniform is taken from sapphire and the lower from Jasper.She also has short blond hair and is 7 blocks tall. Fluorite components The picture was taken from KJD wiki. Green gem is prehnite, blue is indigolite, pink is sapphire.1 An indigolite is a small gem similar to a ruby.He can impose the effect of poisoning, and to fuse.2 Prehnite may be able to impose the effect of jumping on the 15 (defective) 20 (normal) 30(Prime) defective looks less normal, more normal Prime. Normal can be growth with aquamarine or bixbite, defective ruby.Also, if they will leave their gems they can be placed in the workbench as follow s: After that, you may form fluorite.The photo was taken from the page Jϋdacraz. Minecraft items as gems. When in KAGIC appeared Ender pearl, I thought why not make an addon on this topic. For example, 1 glowstone-a gem that can glow and as agate scare enemies.2 Clay is a small and compact gem. Able to fuse and fight, also can with 50% chance to throw at your enemy clay.There are also other forms of clay. If clay was poof in the lava it will not drop the gem clay, a drop gem brick.And when she recovers she will greater growth, red-orange color of and not can enjoy blending in.Maybe brick will have the same jacket as zircon.3 Slimeball is a gem that jumps, not walks.Her skin will be in several layers, 1-slime, 2-protective layer.If you're in danger, slimeball will be able to throw a protective slime on you.For example: slimeball is next to the creeper and begins to explode, then slimeball will throw on you a protective slime and you will suffer the least damage.Also if slime is near and you fall from a height it will throw on you a protective slime and you will not be killed about the earth because you will begin to jump up. Nutcracker Nutcracker is a Bauxite.Bauxites is a gems which is very large and strong teeth.So they can crack nuts.(hold the right mouse button with the nut in hand on the gem) and when the nut is split you can eat it.There are no other ways to crack the nut.They are small in size tourmalines(orbitredux).And a constant big smile. Category:Blog posts